One Hell of a World (SYOC closed)
by DragonsHero2
Summary: The world has gone to hell and it's up to 5 demigods and the legacies of ancient heroes to try and fix it before it's too late. SYOC story, more details inside.
1. C1: The beginning after the end

I looked out from the cell where I was staying, sighing. This was the third time I had been caught, and this would be the third time I escaped. The first time, I was bailed out by a man who had chosen to remain anonymous, which had made me suspicious, but the second time, I stabbed all the guards and blew out the wall while I was outside, due to me switching places with someone who was in solitary. This time though, I was warned against killing any police, or else I wouldn't be allowed back inside the camp. Alex had stormed off after that, running all the way to the Western World. Once there, police had caught him, putting him directly in solitary without even sending him to court. Some laws around the world had changed since the war of 2057 when the world found out that demigods were real and reacted differently than what the gods would have imagined. Most of the world had been terrified with the idea of monsters running around and kids with powers, along with the fact that most of their ideas of religion were wrong. President Skridder, the president at the time, decided that the demigods should be eradicated, and after that the Greek gods themselves. However, they had underestimated the power of the greek heretics, as he called them, and the war and seen suffering unlike anything in history. Hundreds of demigods and lesser gods died, and tens of thousands of humans died. In the end, Percy died, along with his son and his wife. His grandson survived however and is safely at camp. The Demigod alliance, as it was called, had taken place in Russia and parts of Finland, Sweden, and Norway. The rest of the world, led by Lord Whitmire, had them trapped in the north, where they believe the winter would soon kill them. But for now, I had to get out of here. Enough reminiscing.

"Hey, Donovan, can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Who the hell is Donovan?" A voice over the intercom said. "And there's no way in hell your getting out this time."

"All right Fred," I replied, leaning back against the wall. "How much money do you have on you?"

I received an electric shock, along with a warning to sit up and not lean against the wall. After that, Fred never answered any of my questions, which sucked. He's no fun. Oh well. Time to make him sorry.

"Four or five moments!" I shouted. "Four or five moments. That's all it takes to be a hero. People think you wake up a hero, brush your teeth a hero, ejaculate into a soap dispenser a hero. But now, being a hero, it's only a few moments."

"…"

"You stole that from Deadpool two didn't you"

"Yup. Fortunately enough, I ejaculate into a soap dispenser a villain" I said, a maniacal grin covering my face. In an instant, I used the pitch-black room to shadow teleport to the evidence room across town, where they had stored all my gear after arresting me. I arrived, only to find several people looking at my sword.

"HEY! That's MY SHIT!"

**Hey guys, It's DragonsHero2, and this will be a SYOC story.**

**This is set at a time after BOO, and most of the world hates Demigods**

**Some of the main characters are dead, but their legacies will live on, as you probably read.**

**Updates will be inconstant and short, as this is my first FF**

**I will need**

**Name**

**Nickname**

**Age (Between 12 and 20)**

**Gender**

**Sexuality**

**Pairings/relationship experience**

**Mortal and godly parent (Not just Greek goods)**

**Physical description (i.e. what they look like, height, weight, etc.)**

**Personality**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**Powers**

**Weapons**

**Clothing**

**Backstory**

**How they handle emotions**

**Habits**

**Scars**

**Tattoos**

**Anything else you want to add**


	2. New faces

Jack Grace was not having the best of days. First, he had failed the warriors' exam for the third time in a row, whereas everyone else had passed. Then, someone had the nerve to insult his heritage right to his face! Now, he was getting chewed out by Chiron for beating the kid up.

"You can't just go around looking down on people because your father was Jason Grace!"

At 6'1" 235lbs, he could look down on most people, and combined with the fact that his father was one of the 7 allowed him to think he was better than everyone. Chiron sighed.

"Look, Jack, I know that you failed the exam again."

Jack's head snapped up. How? How could he have found out?

"Jack. If you fail one more time, I'm going to have to put you somewhere else. The instructor told me that you excelled at swords and spears and barely passed the written portion. That part is understandable. However, he told me that your electrokinesis is well below the standards. That was the main reason I called you here."

"Wait, not because I beat the Athena kid up?"

"No, but we could talk about that too"

"No thanks, keep going."

"Anyway, I know the kind of potential you have. Your father's father, your grandfather, is Lord Zeus."

A low rumbling could be heard in the distance.

"Yea, yea, I know the story. My father and six other demigods went off to battle Gaea and won. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your father-"

"Could shake the skies and ruin armies with a single thought," Jack said, cutting Chiron off. "I've heard that a million times, and I'm done with this conversation." After saying that, Jack turned on his heel sharply, but before he could storm off, he heard the sound of a coin being tossed in the air and stopped dead in his tracks.

"You might want to sit back down and listen to what I have to say."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Alex~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several people shouted in surprise when Alex appeared in the Chief of Police's shadow, one man actually peeing himself in fright. Reacting in an instant, Alex went to kick the back of the chief's legs, causing him to stumble. Perfect. Alex, still in a straight jacket, spun around and did a reverse roundhouse kick, slamming his heel against the man's left temple. This caused the man to fly to the right, directly into the woman holding his sword, and this, in turn, caused her to drop it like a sack of bricks, making a clunking noise as it hit the ground. Getting over their surprise quickly, the rest of the people quickly pulled out their pistols and aimed it at him.

"Wait, wait! I'm unarmed!" Alex said quickly, plopping to the floor with his legs crossed.

"You just took down two of our best with your arms in a straightjacket. I think you shouldn't move," One of the women said. She was short, about 5'6", but she was really buff. And hot.

"But they were touching my stuff," Alex mumbled under his breath.

By then, one of the men, the one who had peed himself, had holstered his weapon and was reaching for a radio.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you." Alex suddenly said, startling the man.

"I don't give a damn about what you wouldn't do, I'm gonna do it anyway. Dirt-veins."

Dirt-veins was a rude way of saying Half-blood, and it boiled Alex's blood.

Five against one. I like those odds. Alex suddenly spoke up.

"I'm going to kill you all. Then hide your bodies."

Several people in the room tensed up, but the short hot woman just laughed.

"And how do you plan to do that?" She stated, trying not to smile.

Alex harrumphed.

"Well, the moment that old man reaches the radio, ma'am, I'm going to fall into my shadow, appear behind him, jump up, snap his neck with my legs, then, I am going to fall onto my blade, cut off my bindings, and, well, you know what happens next, right?" Alex asked, a sinister smile creeping onto his face. Several people shivered, a slimmer of fear going through their minds consecutively. One man looked at the door to his right and considered making a run for it.

Alex leaned to the left a little, seeing the man already at the radio, smiled a bit, turned his neck to the right and said,

"Now, we play."

As he stated, he fell through his own shadow and appeared behind the radioman, but instead of snapping his neck, he kicked him to the side, right into the path of the hot lady's gun. Her, mistaking the radioman for Alex, shot, the bullet tearing through his head, killing him in an instant. The room bounced the sound around, causing it to startle everyone into shooting the radioman.

Alex stuck his bottom lip out, stating

"That's not very good teamwork."

He then proceeded to fall through his own shadow again, appearing in a different part of the evidence room. So one saw him, as everyone was focused on his sword on the other side, waiting for him to appear. Alex tried to open the locker that held his knife with his feet quietly, but stealth was not his strong suit. The locker made a loud clicking sound as it opened, causing everyone aiming at his sword to spin around an aim at him.

"Well shit"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at camp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bianca Rose Jackson was in the Poseidon cabin when there was a commotion outside. As the granddaughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson, she could go to either cabin. She had chosen to be alone today, reading one of her favorite stories, when there was yelling outside and the found of smacking flesh and grunts. Bianca sighed, closing her book and setting it on her nightstand before she left the building. Once outside, she could see Jack pounding away at a camper's face. She groaned, then feeling the familiar tugging in her gut, used her powers to bring water out of the fountain in the middle of the cabins before blasting it at Jack, causing him to be flung off the boy and onto the field.

"Don't make me come out here again." She said with a flourish, before spinning on her heel and re-entering her cabin, slamming the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A man looked through a scrying glass, watching several people at once. To be precise, twelve.

These six look promising, the great man thought. Then again, most of them do.

The orb zoomed in until only six people were visible. A dark-haired boy next to a locker in a straight jacket jumping around as bullets bounced off the walls around him, a girl with black and white hair, staring at the sphere before it went dark, a light-haired boy sitting in a chair, looking down at the coin in his hands, a tear tracing down his cheek, a large boy in a cloak, aiming down the sight of a bolt-action rifle, a blue-haired boy, resting on his bunk, and a short brown-haired girl in a bright yellow dress, talking to someone he couldn't see.

The man waved his hand across the sphere, causing everything to turn blurry. He then proceeded to lean back in his chair, rubbing his hands across his face.

"Good luck little ones" he whispered to no one.

**This is Chapter two. I have received a few OCs, but I will be taking them until either the end of the month or sometime in the next two weeks, depending on how many I get. The update schedule should be every other Wednesday and Friday night, alternating depending on the week.**

**Jack jumped the gun a little, didn't he? Guess he was tired of "Not being good enough"**

**Bye for now,**

**DragonsHero2**

**P.s. editing is hard. So are OC's. don't be surprised if I'm a day or so late.**


	3. Ch3: Oh no a training arc

Jack sat hunched over in a chair with the old gold coin in his hands, trying not to cry. However, his emotions betrayed him, and a singular tear slid down his cheek.

"Where? H-how?" He stuttered out, stopping himself before he sobbed.

"There, there Jack," Chiron said while trotting up to him. "Zeus told me that Jason used this to help control his lightning back when he was younger than you. This isn't the real one, this is an almost exact replica"

After hearing that, Jack wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve before getting unsteadily to his feet.

"I'll get going now." He said hesitantly.

Chiron patted him on the shoulder.

"Why don't you take a break for the rest of the day, hmm? You can go back to training tomorrow. I heard a certain someone is coming back tomorrow as well."

"You've got to be fu-"

"JACK LEO GRACE WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CURSING!" Chiron roared with a look of blazing anger on his face.

Jack paled, knowing what would be coming he stayed, bolted out of the door and down the porch, not stopping until he reached the Zeus cabin.

Bursting into the room, he quickly turned around and bolted the door behind him.

Panting, he flipped around, his back hitting the door, and slid down it until his knees hit his chest.

Jack wrapped his arms around his legs, and let his head rest against the bronze doors of the cabin, thinking about what the coin meant. After sitting in this position for a while, he stood up, stretched, then pulled the coin out of his pocket. Jack then set it down on his nightstand, and upon looking outside, realized that he had stayed on the door for several hours. When he had left the Big House, it was mid-evening. Now, it was almost pitch black outside. Jack sighed. He had missed dinner again, the third time this week. Nick was going to have his hide. Jack walked to the back of the cabin, near the corner where he chose his bunk. Lying down, his mind began to wander off. So he was returning tomorrow, huh. Just Nick, or him and Alex?

Shaking his head, he sat up, legs dangling off the side of the bed. Time to see what this replica coin can do. Jack grabbed the coin off the nightstand, looking at it with a flashlight he also grabbed off the desk.

Jack had a brilliant idea. He gripped it with his right hand, aimed it away from him, closed his eyes, and shook it around. Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. Jack took another look at it, turning it over slowly in his hands before giving up. Jack had a very short attention span. Walking over to the only open space, behind the Zeus statue, he laid on the ground with the coin. Sitting the coin straight up under his forefinger, he flicked it, setting it spinning. Unbeknownst to him, that singular action caused the coin to activate, turning it from a gold coin to a pilum, and the spearhead impaled itself into the statue of Zeus's backside. Jack jumped back as soon as the transformation happened, stumbled onto his own backside, scrambling away from the pilum. As his fight or flight instincts faded, he realized what he had done.

"Oh no, no, no," he whispered aloud, fearing what relation would happen. Jack ran to his bed, leaving the pilum where it stood, and jumped under the covers, desperately trying to go to sleep.

When the sunlight first struck his face, Jack woke up groggy, putting his hand up to block the sun rays streaming in through the window. Rolling over, he fell out of his bed, slamming his head on the cold marble ground. Dazed, he glanced over at the Zeus statue, briefly wondering why Zeus had a golden third leg. That was new. Then, once his eyes started clearing, the golden leg became a golden pilum, still impaled in Zeus' backside. Jack sighed, then slowly stood up, clutching the bedpost as all the blood rushed to his head. Once his dizzy spell had passed, he walked over to the statue warily, half expecting the statue to shove it's lightning bolt up his backside. One he had made it over to the statue without getting impaled, he gripped the pilum and it shrank back down into a coin. Small bits of stone riddled down from the statue.

"Sorry." He whispered.

A loud horn sounded, signaling breakfast. He quickly changed, but as he was putting on his shirt, the door blew open, and a loud voice shouted,

"JACK LEO GRACE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooh, cliffhangers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shots started flying all around Alex, and it took all of his skills to avoid being hit by even one of the bullets, knowing that the tips were probably poisoned. Alex spotted some of the cops in the back falling over as he was dodging, then he jumped through the shadow of the locker, once again appearing behind and above the hot lady, wrapping his legs around her neck, whispering,

"Playtime's over honey."

Licking her ear, she shuddered before he snapped her neck like a twig.

Dropping to the floor like a sack of bricks, he could sense her soul leaving her body, symbolizing that she was dead. Suddenly remembering the shots that had taken down the other officers, he sprang back up off the ground and got in a battle-ready position.

Suddenly he heard a low chuckling.

"Always on guard, huh?" a moderately low voice said from the shadows.

Relaxing, Alex shrugged, then spat on the ground.

"You can never be too on guard on this side of the wall."

"Fair point."

Stepping out of the shadows came Nicolas Jones, son of Mars. 6'3" 225lbs, 19 years old, big man. However, he was still dwarfed by Alex's height of 6'8".

"So, what brings you all the way over here? Also, cut off this coat. It's not my style."

Laughing, Nick pulled out his knife and started cutting off Alex's straight jacket.

"After you stormed off, Chiron came to me and asked me to bring your dumbass back. He gave me full permission to use whatever force required to bring you in."

"So, you're getting blamed for all this mess, right?"

By now, Nick had cut off the jacket, and Alex was redressing with his normal clothes.

"Yea, i'll even take the blame for the one with the broken neck."

Alex walked past Nick and over to where his broadsword had fallen and picked it back up. He started to inspect it thoroughly, running his finger over the edge, the blade cutting into his skin. One he was satisfied that his weapon was alright, he stuck his finger into his mouth and started sucking on it. Nick shook his head. _Alex was one crazy bastard_. He then pulled his finger out of his mouth with a popping sound.

"Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Let's get moving!" Alex suddenly proclaimed.

"I should be asking you that. Do you even know how long you were in there?" Nick responded.

"No. Care to tell me?"

"An entire week. Jack skipped three meals."

"How would you know that? You were stalking me the entire time."

"One, it's not stalking. It's guarding. Two, Kyria told me."

"Wait wait wait. Back up one sec. Kyria Wilder?"

"Yup."

"You mean to tell me that the Witch of the West is keeping you informed of whether or not Jack ate meals out of the goodness of her heart?"

Alex started to get a slimmer of hope for the salt and pepper haired girl.

"No. I'm paying her $15 dollars a day to tell me. I already owe her $105. Get your ass moving."

Any hope Alex had for the girl was shot down by that one remark. Oh well. She had been like this ever since she had come to camp.

"Any newbies?"

"None so far. Jack also failed the warrior's exam."

"Let me guess. Not enough electrokinesis or air power?" Alex sighed out.

"Yup. let's give him a surprise training course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Nick had paid Kyria, she slammed the door in his and Alex's face.

"That's cold," Alex stated as they walked away from the Hecate cabin.

"Yea, but did you see those curves? She's damn hot." Nick replied.

"Fucking perv."

Nick and Alex started arguing back and forth, not noticing where they were going until Alex ran into a little person, almost plowing over the poor soul.

"Oh, shit, are you ok?" Alex asked worry etched on his brow.

"I'm alright." The kid replied, rubbing his forehead.

"You're like a brick wall."

Alex laughed, then helped the boy up.

"What's your name?"

"Michael."

"Well Michael, maybe I can treat you to something for almost running you over? How does that sound?"

"Uh, that sounds great."

"Are you free this Saturday?"

"Of course!"

"I'll see you then," Alex said to Michael before walking off.

_He's cute_ Alex thought.

"What was that?" Nick asked when they were out of earshot.

"What do you mean?"

"What you just did. What the fuck was that?"

"I asked him if he wanted to go get something because I ran him over, why?"

"Sounded like a date," Nick replied, not convinced.

"Well, you are an idiot," Alex said nonplussed.

"Fair enough."

By this point, they had reached the Zeus cabin. Alex and Nick looked at each other at the same time, then nodded. Alex blew apart the door, and at the same time, Nick shouted

"JACK LEO GRACE!"

Michael Sanders was lying in his bed when he heard the door to his cabin creak open.

"Why hello Bianca, what brings you to my fortress of solitude?"

Bianca sighed, sitting on the bunk next to his.

"It's acting up again." She finally sighed out.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up. It keeps getting worse and worse."

"Well, you could start by telling Alex about it. His powers are more attuned to your problem." Michael suggested.

"I've already told you, he's under enough pressure. Too much more and he'll snap. Tell me you've seen it too. He's one of the more popular, powerful people and he takes it all in stride. Everyone expects more and more from him by the day, and he tries his hardest to stay on top of those expectations. All of that socializing goes against his fundamentals as a son of Hades."

"I'm gonna stop you there," Michael said before she could go on a rant.

"You might as well make yourself comfortable."

Bianca then proceeded to lay flat on her back against the bed, stretching out against the sheets in an attempt to get comfortable. Michael sat up straight, took a deep breath, and _pushed_ himself into her mind. Once he had pushed far enough, he felt the second conscious in her mind, a little demon tucked away. Most people were haunted by their demons, but Bianca was hunted by hers. Little by little, Michael started to apply little bits of fear directly into the conscious, causing it to shrink back into itself until it was too dangerous for him to continue. Pulling out, he was met with a pale, sweaty Bianca, clutching at the sheets shaking and gasping for breath. Tired, he went back to his own bed and crawled under the covers, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daliha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daliah was having a pleasant conversation with Petra when a loud explosion came from the direction of the cabins.

_You son of a bitch_ she thought to herself, smiling a little as she heard shouting coming from the cabin area. Petra started to freak out.

"Oh my gods, should we help them?"

"No, Jack deserves this."

"What?"

As soon as Petra asked that, Jack was drug out towards the training field from both arms by Alex and Nick, a gaggle of newbies following behind them. Spying them, Alex gave a wave, Petra and Daliah waving back. Nick tried to do the same but only received a middle finger from Daliah. Alex busted out laughing as he continued on his route to the training field.

"Was that really necessary?" Petra asked.

"He played _Hey There Delilah_ the last time he tried to ask me out. So yes." She responded, shuddering at the memory.

Upon hearing that, Petra busted out laughing, uncontrollable tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so done with you," Daliah said, walking away.

By this point, Petra had fallen on the ground, struggling to breathe.

"Wha, what's it like in New York City?" Petra sang, laughing even harder than before.

Daliah gave her the bird as well before walking towards the training field, curious about what would be taking place there.

**This is out really early. 7 days to be exact.**

**I thought to myself, _I'm gonna rest a little and type for fun until Tuesday._**

**Evidently, I have too much free time.**

**Biancas little friend will have a huge influence for what happens to Alex, as will Nick's Anti-Gay shenanigans.**

**Nick is a perv. one too**

**Peace,**

**DragonsHero2**


	4. Ch4: Single-Elimination tournament

"You've got to be kidding me," Jack said, stretching his neck up towards the sky. Flying about 45 feet above the ground was a baby dragon, looking down on everyone with mischief in its eyes.

"Nope," Alex said cheerily, patting him on the shoulder.

"This should actually be perfect for your near useless abilities."

Laughter could be heard in the crowd, and Jack turned a deep red from embarrassment.

"All you have to do is zap Ruby or fly up and touch her. That's it." Alex stated.

"There's a catch or difficulty or something," Jack said warily.

"And you get a medal! Ruby will be flying all around the camp, especially around the Zeus cabin, leaving some treats for you to clean up. The longer you take, the more time you will spend cleaning up her messes."

Jack groaned. _This is gonna take forever._

Alex looked towards Ruby, then reached out with his mind, connecting with hers.

_Can I singe his eyebrows off?_ The little dragon said as soon as their minds were connected.

_Singe all of his hair off if he hurts you._ Alex replied, glancing around him.

_Anyway, I need to go, it's throwdown Thursday._

_If you lose I'll gnaw off your nose while you sleep._ She responded. Being just a few months old, she had no teeth but could spit out little spouts of flame.

_Love you too._ He replied sarcastically, severing their connection before veering off towards the arena. As he walked away, he could already hear the jeers and laughter from behind him as Jack failed.

"Alexander Kukucka, son of Hades, 6'8" 221lbs, arguably the most popular kid in camp, and a legend with a broadsword. You rarely use your powers, care to explain?" A voice said behind him.

"Nope. My reasons are my own." Alex replied, stopping dead in his tracks.

On his left, leaning up against a redwood tree, was a short, blond male, looking at a piece of paper. _Son of Athena, of course._

"Care to walk?" Alex asked, trying to scan his aura.

"Are you going to the arena?"

"Yes I am, it's Throwdown Thursday."

"I always wanted to fight a champion."

Alex laughed as the boy joined him.

"What's your name?" Alex asked as soon as he was beside him.

"Mellon. Mellon Vasilias, shamed son of Athena."

Alex once again laughed, this time at his name, literally translating to Future King

"Well your majesty, shall we get moving?" Alex said, performing an exaggerated bow.

Mellon rolled his eyes, already tired of the son of Hades.

"Yeah, we better hurry, there are only five minutes until it starts."

As is to prove him right, long, mournful note sounded out of a horn somewhere in the center of camp, signaling the five-minute warning.

Both Alex and Mellon started running right then, heading straight for the arena.

"I heard it's going to be a single-elimination tournament!" Alex shouted while running.

"You heard right! First-round is Michael Sanders and Maxim. Then you and me, Michael Lodato and Bianca Jackson, Kyria Wilder and Daliha Taylor, Nick Jones, and Jack Grace, then others."

By the time Mellon had finished talking, they had made it to the arena and were walking to the gladiator section.

Spinning on his heel, Mellon turned toward Alex and offered him his hand.

"Good luck out there Alexander." He said formally.

"You too, your majesty," Alex replied with a smirk, firmly grasping the older boy's hand and shaking it.

_You son of a bitch_ Mellon thought to himself as he walked towards the Athena part of the pre-match area.

In these single-elimination tournaments, one representative from each cabin fought another member of another cabin until one was knocked unconscious or surrendered. Some people, such as Alex or Michael Sanders were the only people in their cabin and had to go in each time. Others, such as Nick or Mellon, could either choose to go or send someone else in their place.

"First up, Michael Sanders and Maxim Preobrazhensky."

Both contenders, one from the Timorus cabin and one from the Dionysus cabin stepped forward.

On the left side of the arena stood Michael, with a pilum in his right hand, a shield in his left, and a gladius belted to his side. On the right side of the arena stood Maxim Preobrazhensky with duel war axes. Once Chiron was sure that both contenders were ready, he blew the horn twice in rapid secession. Upon hearing both notes, Maxim immediately rushed forward, spinning his axes in both hands, preparing to chop Michael to bits. Smiling, Michael reached out with his mind and felt for Maxim's fear. Upon feeling it, Michael rapidly increased it, all the way to the point where Maxim dropped to his knees and started crying.

The whole arena went silent. They had never seen the massive boy fall into a bubbling mess before.

After about 30 seconds, Chiron called the match.

"The winner is… Michael Sanders!"

The cheering started to break out in the Ares cabin but soon spread all throughout the entire stadium. Bowing, Michael turned and left the arena.

"For the next match," Chiron said, waiting until the crowd quieted down before continuing.

"Alexander Kukucka and Mellon Vasilias!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry not sorry TheBloperM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyra watched the match with little love for the battle. It didn't matter who won, she would still win the first round at least. Beyond that, she had no little to no hope. This was going to suck.

Daliha watched Michael lay Maxim out flat with vivid excitement. She always loved a good fight, especially if she was the one fighting. She was up after Lodato and Jackson, and could hardly wait.

Michael leaned forward, looking intently at the game before closing his eyes and rubbing them.

No way he was going to win against Bianca, there was no point in trying. Either way, he was going to try his best. _Isn't the hot boy up next?_ He thought to himself.

**So I decided, due to my copious amount of free time, that I will try and update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter will be huge, as my two favorite characters will be fighting.**

**If you want to see the characters I chose, look on my profile, but that should be obvious by now. however, their godly parent is there too.**

**See you Wednesday,**

**DragonsHero2**


	5. Ch5: Alex vs Mellon

Alex slowly walked towards the middle of the arena, checking the edge of his broadsword. Once he was done, he detached the helm from the tattoo on his right shoulder and placed it on his head. On the other side of the arena, Mellon was walking towards him from the other side, loading bullets into a magazine before slapping it into his gun. Reaching the middle, Mellon holstered his gun before pulling off his necklace, the said object turning into a Pole-Axe. Both boys faced each other, gauging the other's abilities with their gaze.

"Fight!" Chiron shouted, startling the whole crowd, which had unconsciously fallen quiet.

Alex started walking around to the right as Mellon also started walking to his right. For a whole minute, both boys circled each other, until Alex charged. When Alex was within range, Mellon jabbed, but the other boy danced away from the blade. Whipping out a chain, Alex wrapped it around the Pole-Axes head, trying to jerk it out of Mellon's hand, but the said boy pulled out his gun and shot twice. Letting go of the chain, still wrapped around the Pole-Axe, he dodged to the right, flinging two throwing knives at Mellon while still in the air. Mellon threw his Pole-Axe in the air, flipping end over end, as he deflected both of them to his left. With one movement he holstered his gun and knife, before catching the Pole-Axe in his right hand. Alex was about 15 feet away, leaning on his huge broadsword.

"Not a bad weapon you got there, but there's something you forgot."

"Something you forgot too," Mellon said, whipping out his gun and pulling the trigger in Alex's direction.

_Click. Click._

The gun was out of ammo, so Mellon dropped the mag and slapped a fresh one in.

_Click. Click._

_How could this one be empty too?_ Mellon asked himself. He was certain he had loaded each magazine before he came in.

Alex snapped from where he was standing, causing Mellon to look up and look at him.

Alex reached into a pack he had on his back, pulling out a bunch of rubber bullets.

Mellon gasped with disbelief, Alex laughing at the expression he had made.

"The shadows and the darkness are mines to control," Alex said slowly, letting the rubber ammo fall through his fingers and onto the sandy arena ground.

"That includes the shadows your magazine casts on your bullets"

Mellon nodded, understanding what he had meant.

Setting his right foot in front of his left, he got in a defensive stance, the spearhead aimed towards Alex. Alex jerked his broadsword out of the ground, aiming the tip towards Mellon, and started running, picking up speed as he charged. Mellon smiled, knowing that he had the superior ranged weapon. Right as Alex was about to hit the Pole-Axe, he reached out his hand and gripped the spearhead, cutting deep into his hand, as he flung it to his left. Suprised, Mellon let go, sliding out his knife and barely deflecting the huge sword to his left. However, as Alex slid past Mellon, he pulled out his own dagger and caused a thin cut across his forearm. Grunting, Mellon rolled away, coming to a stop by his Pole-Axe and trying to lift it up, but was unable to grasp it.

"The one with the most Pole-Axes wins, right?" Alex said, tossing the weapon up in the air.

Mellon looked down, seeing that what he was trying to grab was just a shadow that Alex had made to confuse him.

"You forgot something else," Mellon said, smirking.

"It's a magical Pole-Axe."

Saying that, the weapon turned back into a necklace before appearing on his neck, Mellon flipped his dagger around in his hand, pointing the tip towards himself, and started running at Alex. Alex, grinning, couldn't resist the challenge and stabbed his own sword in the ground before pulling out his Macedonian dagger and pointing it towards Mellon, who was almost to him. Alex jabbed forward, hoping to stab Mellon in the arm, but the nimble boy dodged, slashing his own blade upwards, barely missing Alex's wrist as he yanked his arm backward. Mellon lashed out with a kick, aiming at the back of his knees, but Alex avoided it by doing a double backflip.

"Just end him already!" A voice shouted from the stands, followed by cheering.

Both boys squinted at each other, warily circling before Alex ran forward, preparing to take Mellon down. Mellon started thinking. _I have superior speed. And he's wounded. So jab at his bad hand, doge the counter, and sneak up behind him._

Alex showed no signs of slowing, so Mellon decided to go with his plan. As soon as Alex was within reach, Mellon jabbed at his bad hand. As soon as the blade hit his hand, Alex shoved it forward, capturing the blade _in_ his hand. Startled, Mellon tried to step back, but Alex had used his own knife to stick Mellon's knife hand had to his own hand. Mellon, surprised by the sudden, brutal tactic, was unprepared for when Alex whipped his chain around his neck, holding one end and whipping the other end so that the open chink would find the edge of the knife blade. In less than a second, Alex had the chain around Mellon's neck, flipping him to a position where both of their back's were touching, and Alex leaned forward, lifting Mellon off the ground. Unable to breathe or resist, Mellon slowly slipped into unconsciousness, his limbs falling down to his sides. Once he was sure he wasn't going to fight back, Alex let go of the chain, Mellon flopping down to the ground, still attached to Alex through his knife. Grunting, Alex pulled both knives out of his hand, setting his in his sheath and Mellons next to his prone body. Alex then limped over to his sword, pulled it out of the ground using his good hand, his right hand, and stuck it straight up in the air.

Cheering followed, and a crew of Apollo kids came out to take Mellon away.

"The winner is… Alexander Kukucka!" Chiron shouted, provoking even more cheering.

Alex slowly limped away from the arena, a short blond girl in a ponytail helping him on his way.

"Next match!" Chiron said, once again waiting until the final sounds died away.

"Michael Lodato and Bianca Jackson!"

Alex stopped dead in his tracks after hearing the first name.

_Damnit,_ He thought. _I'll miss the cute boy's match._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**This battle almost took three whole pages on my document, but it still feels too short.**

**Mellon isn't weak, but kinda lazy, so he doesn't have the field experience of others, such as Alex, as shown here. He knows ****_what_**** to do, just not ****_how_**** to do it.**

**I just saw my first Kiss concert in person yesterday, (the 11th), which is sadly their last tour ever. No band will ever come close to the amazing show they put on. I'll miss them when they're gone.**

**Anyway, each chapter will be a fight, with little to no dialog. some will be quick, most of them long(ish), and I'll try updating in the mornings, but if it's not out by 10:00 am EST, it'll be out by 9:30 pm EST at the latest.**

**See ya Friday,**

**DragonsHero2**

**P.S. Your comments make my day.**


	6. Ch6: Bianca vs Michael

The cheering started from the Hermes cabin, then spread all throughout the stands.

Michael walked out into the arena, a shortsword on his left hip and nunchucks on his right.

Coming out of the other side was Bianca, a knife on her belt and Riptide in her hands.

The crowd quieted down instantly upon spotting the legendary blade, some knowing the man behind the legend themselves, and others just knowing the stories.

Michael swallowed, nervous about facing Bianca, especially when she had the Jackson sword. The rasp of metal on leather rang out as Michael drew his own sword, determined to win no matter what.

"Fight!" Chiron shouted, once again triggering a huge wave of cheering.

Bianca always believed that if you made the first move you would win. However, Michael soon proved her wrong. Bianca started the match off by swinging her sword horizontally, trying to sweep under his guard, but Michael parried and went in for a stab to the chest. Bianca jumped back outside his reach before coming back in with a bunch of quick, ferocious attacks, but Michael matched each and every hit with his sword, sometimes counterattacking and betting thin cuts along her arms and face. It was through sheer luck and timing that she wasn't hit fatally, or disabled. Bianca started trading speed for strength and began to hammer away at the smaller son of Hermes. Unsurprisingly, Michael began to doge more and take fewer risks, knowing that he was built for speed attacks, and could not stand against Bianca's ruthless hammering. Believing that she had won, Bianca began to hit even harder, backing Michael up against a wall. With one final heave, Bianca hit Michael's sword so hard that she broke it in half. Michael threw the sword to the side and tackled her, causing Riptide to spin out of her hands. Michael then used his powers to speed run to the other side of the arena, checking himself for wounds, and finding a deep and rather large scratch on his left forearm.

_Damnit,_ he thought. _I have a date Saturday._

Sighing, Michael pulled out his nunchucks named _Bone-Breaker_, nonplussed by the fact that his sword was broken, and practiced swinging them over and behind his shoulders, and switching hands each time this happened. By that point, Bianca had gotten up, found her bearings, and picked Riptide back up.

"This little baby here is called Bone-Breaker. Ready to go?" Michael asked, nunchucks held in a ready stance. Bianca wiped the edge of her mouth, spat on the ground, and started running at Michael. Michael started running too, and no longer burdened by the weight of and extra weapon, he was able to move faster than before. As soon as they clashed, sparks flew and metal screeched as both weapons were deflected or blocked. Bianca had a harder time keeping up than before, due to Michael's skill with nunchucks. Several times, Michael had slipped past Bianca's guard, and she was getting the bruises to prove it. The combination of bruises and the heavier weapon she was using had caused her to falter in her blows and slowed her reaction time, allowing Michael to inflect more and more damage while having to deflect and doge less. After a particularly strong hit to the side of her head, she stumbled back, dropping Riptide in the process.

"Do you give up yet?" Michael asked, panting for breath.

"Not even close," Bianca responded, pulling her knife from her belt with shaking hands.

Gritting his teeth, Michael ran towards Bianca, swinging the nunchucks around in his hands, building up momentum and power in the weapon with each swing. Bianca readied herself, feeling a painful tugging in her gut before a huge blast of water flung Michael to the side.

"I didn't want to use this, but no way am I losing," Bianca said, panting from the exertion.

Michael got to his feet, still groggy from the blast.

_I was hoping she wouldn't use her powers._ He thought, knowing that his chances of winning were dropping by the second.

Another huge blast of water flung him in the air before the third blast of water shot him out of the air and smashed him to the ground. Michael laid still, hoping that Bianca would be tricked into thinking that he was unconscious. Bianca fell for it, and slowly limped over to Michael. When she got to him, she turned him over, seeing if he was really asleep. When Bianca rolled him over, Michael swung his nunchucks as hard as he could at her temple.

_Thung!_

Bianca's eyes crossed briefly before she passed out. Michael then slowly stood to his feet, swaying, as the crowd erupted into cheers, holding his nunchucks in the air. Once again, Apollo kids came out to take Bianca and Michael away, as he had passed out shortly after defeating Bianca.

"The winner is Michael Lodato!"

Cheers erupted, and after a few minutes of cheering, Chiron called everyone to silence once again.

"The next match is Kyria Wilder and Daliha Taylor!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know you're an idiot, right?" Cyra asked.

"Yea, yea, now patch up my hand doc. This isn't painless you know." Alex said, wincing as Cyra inspected his hand.

"Oh boy. Thank Zeus we have Nectar." Cyra said, applying the godly drink directly to his palm.

"And here, eat this." She said a moment later, shoving a parcel of Ambrosia in his face while tying a bandage around his hand.

"If you do this one more time, I'm not going to heal you again. You need to stop hurting yourself!" She said, getting flustered.

"But this tactic! Did you see how well it worked? Mellon never stood a chance!" Alex said, still pumped up from the fight.

"Mellon probably would have beaten you if he knew you were going to use this. He's definitely thinking of a tactic to beat you now!" Cyra said, tightening the bandages around his hand.

"That's why I have several tactics, and if things get out of hand, I have the Black Box," Alex responded, wincing at the sudden pressure on his injured hand.

"I need to get ready for my fight," Cyra said suddenly, standing up and brushing the dust off her pants.

She gave Alex a quick hug before leaving the infirmary.

Alex looked over to where Mellon laid unconscious. Alex walked over to him, pushed a strand of blond hair out of his face, and thought to himself,

_What are you, Mellon __Vasilias?_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Black Box is Alex's "Final Move" if he has no other option, because of the amount of stress and pressure it puts on his mind and body.**

**ALSO! Cyra does not have feelings for Alex, she's Aro-Ace. No love triangles.**

**Plot twist Michael won. Looks like the Jackson stupidity gets passed down along with the sword.**

**The next chapter will be hard to write, So it may not be out until late Monday night.**

**On another note, the actual SYOC part ends Sunday at 11:59 pm. That way I can get on with the dang story.**

**See ya next time, **

**DragonsHero2**


	7. Ch7: Kryia v Daliha AND Nick v Jack

Kyria slowly walked towards the center of the arena, annoyed by the cheering going on around her. Daliha did the same opposite her but seemed to become even more excited and energized by their cheers.

"Fight!" Chiron shouted as soon as both girls were ready. Daliha immediately jumped backward, flinging two arrows at her opponent as she ran to the south side of the sandy arena. Kyria, using her telekinesis to split the arrows apart in midair, wasn't fazed by her sudden antics, ask she sent two fireballs spiraling in the direction of the daughter of Tyche. Daliha dodged to the left, missing one of the fireballs by a hair. Kyria's eyes started glowing, a symbol of her using her magic, right before Daliha doubled over and started vomiting. Kyria lifted her palm, which had also started glowing, and used her telekinesis to fling Daliha across the arena, the young daughter of Tyche barely missing the remnants of Michael's broken sword from the previous match. Kyria frowned. She was sure she had thrown Daliha against the sword. Daliha stood up, still wobbly, and shot an arrow at Kyria's general direction. By sheer luck, it managed to slip past her guard while she was distracted and pierce her left shoulder. Kyria growled under her breath and used her powers to fling the arrow back at Daliha. She once again dodged and shot another arrow, but this time, she was ready. Kyria once again split the arrow in half with her telekinesis before using the Mist to make it seem like they were suddenly in a maze with stone walls. Daliha jumped as soon as walls sprung up around her, glancing warily around her once she landed on the ground before doubling over and vomiting once again. She shakily stood up, leaning against one of the walls for support. Suddenly, the wall disappeared, dropping Daliha into a room full of Giant Huntsman spiders. Daliha immediately tried to go back through the wall she had just fallen through, but it had sealed up behind her. All of the spiders, simultaneously sensing her, turned in her direction and started scuttling towards her. Turning around, she stopped dead in her tracks, paling, and for the third time in less than five minutes, she once vomited all over the ground. Once Daliha had regained her breath, she pulled out her bow and started shooting the seemingly endless amount of spiders. However, her efforts soon became futile, and the spiders overran her, wrenching the bow out of her hands and pinning her to the ground. One that had happened, the walls slowly turned back into Mist, curling around Daliha and the spiders before disappearing. The spiders crawled off of her face, allowing her to see Kyria's form clearly. Kyria leaned over Daliha's stuck body, looking at the pitiful form.

"Everything I make is real enough to hurt you," Kyria said, a bloody tear tracing down her cheek before letting the spiders bite.

Daliha's screams could be heard all around camp as the spiders dug their fangs into her flesh, prompting huge amounts of pain and swelling to occur all around her body. After several minutes of bloodcurdling screams, Daliha finally fell unconscious, putting an end to the battle.

The stadium was dead silent, only interrupted by the crying of a few younger campers.

"Well. Kyria wins." Chiron said solemnly, looking at the field with tiredness in his eyes.

The Apollo campers ran onto the field and took Daliha away on a stretcher. Meanwhile, Kyria had already flown back up to her seat, except now people were giving her a wide berth.

"Next match! Chiron said, attempting to get everyone's mind off of what had just happened.

"Nicolas Jones and Jack Grace!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is for updating late~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicolas jumped down from the stands, landing in a crouch as he hit the ground. The Ares/Mars cabin let out a cheer as he raised his fisted hands, looking out over the crowd. Jack, on the other hand, was just sitting on the arena floor, waiting for Nick to ready his weapons. Nick soon got ready, and Jack stood to his feet and took the gold coin out of his pocket before setting it in his palm. Nick laughed at the sight.

"What are you going to do? Bribe me to lose?"

A smattering of laughter could be heard in the crowd, but Jack only smiled.

"Watch this," He said before balancing the coin on his forefinger.

The whole stadium seemed to hold its breath as Jack flicked it and it turned into a pilum before Jack grabbed it and spun around, treating it like a Bo staff as he flipped it all around his torso and pointed it at Nick when he was done. Nick grunted, impressed, before he slung his Waraxe off of his shoulders, slamming it into the ground and causing a giant split to appear on the earth. Both massively built boys faced each other. Jack, being 6"1" 235lbs, and Nick, being 6'3" 250lbs.

"Fight!" Chiron shouted, prompting another round of cheers.

Nick and Jack both rushed at each other before Nick swung vertically, causing Jack to put the pilum at an angle, causing a huge amount of sparks to fly off as the giant weapon slid off of the pole. Jack immediately tried to counterattack with a stab from his pilum, but Nick jumped to the side, causing the pilum to go wide. Nick tried to swipe at Jack's open side, but Jack had more maneuverability and once again deflected the weapon. Nick spun away from the impact before springing back at Jack and hammering away at him. Jack was having a hard time keeping up with the brutal hammering. Eventually, Jack's guard seemed to break, and Nick went in for the final blow. However, it was just a fake, as Jack stick his Pulim through the bottom of Nick's weapon and flung it to the side. However, Jack was still getting used to not using his sword in a battle, and accidentally let go at the sudden weight of the two items. Nick, barely wasting a second, came in with a thundering right hook to the side of Jacks' face. Jack, still reeling from the blow, was not prepared for when Nick started raining blows all along his body, each one like a hammer to the exposed parts of his flesh. Eventually, Jack just curled into a ball to better protect himself from the blows, and Nick soon stopped.

"Get up Jack. I taught you better than this," Nick growled.

Jack stood to his feet, getting in a boxer's stance.

"You hit like a grandma Nick," Jack said, spitting blood out of his mouth and onto the ground.

Nick only grinned as he ran towards Jack, swinging with a right hook as Jack raised his left arm to block. However, he underestimated how much power was behind the fist, and was instantly knocked out by the blow.

Nick, seeing that he had won, walked over to his ax and lifted it up into the air.

The crowd began cheering for Nick, amped up by the match.

"The winner is Nicolas Jones!" Chiron shouted.

The Apollo kids carted away Jack and Nick.

"Next match will be Cyra Kylal and John Wilson!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I'm so so so so sorry for the late update, but my internet ran out.**

**Sorry,**

**DragonsHero2**


	8. Ch8: Cyra vs John

Cyra jogged away from the medical area when she heard her name, grabbing her bow off of the weapon stand on her way out. By the time she got to the arena, John was already waiting for her, sword slung over his right shoulder.

"Finally," He shouted, letting the tip of his sword fall to the ground.

"Sorry, I had to help heal Jack," She said, knocking an arrow onto her bow.

"Well, we're ready now," He said, putting his shield in front of his body.

"Fight!" Chiron shouted, the crown once again cheering in favor of either John or Cyra.

Cyra immediately flung an arrow at John, but expecting this, he let the arrow slam into his shield, absorbing the attack before rushing.

Cyra flipped backward, letting another arrow fly at John before landing back on the ground. Before she could take off again, John was right in front of her and swung his sword. When Cyra tried to duck under the blade, John kicked dirt right into her eyes, causing her vision to blur with tears. Following up with the attack, John bashed Cyra's face with his shield, sending her flying.

"Get up, its the last match of the day!" John said, lowering his shield.

That soon turned out to be a mistake, as an arrow lodged itself into his side.

"Don't lower your guard, dumbass," she replied with a grin, getting to her feet.

Jhon growled, snapping the arrow off at the shaft, then once again charged at Cyra. This time, however, she didn't leap backward, she shot an arrow at the exposed part of his foot, causing both the foot and the arrow to get stuck in the ground before John fell to the ground, smashing his face right against the dirt.

Cyra stepped on his head, pushing it farther in the dirt, before looking up at Chiron's booth.

"The winner is Cyra Kylal!" Chiron shouted, the crowd being surprised that the round had only lasted about two minutes.

Cyra stalked off towards the huge doorway that led outside as even more Apollo campers came to cart John away. Her brother tried to get her to go to the infirmary as well, but she brushed him off.

"I need to talk to Alex," she said, marching even more briskly towards the Hades cabin, ignoring campers who called her name, congratulating her on winning.

Once she had reached the said person's cabin, she braced herself before knocking.

"Coming," Alex's voice said from somewhere inside the cabin. After a couple of moments, the door opened, and there stood Alex without a shirt on.

"You're gross," she said, pushing past him and into the room.

"I almost didn't put on pants, if that makes you feel better." He said, closing the door behind her before sitting on his bed.

"Sit," He said, motioning to the bed across from him.

"Tell me why you have come to this forbidden place."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex has a flair for dramatics~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael sat on his cot in the infirmary as John was rolled in, moaning and groaning about his foot. The Apollo kids had told him that due to the severity of his injuries, he would have to spend the night along with Daliha and Mellon. Both of the warriors had not regained conciseness, despite being here for quite a while. Daliha was understandable, as the spiders would numb her entire body and shut down her brain, but Mellon should have been awake by now, and some of the doctors were also starting to express worry. Either way, The winners should all be healed by tomorrow, leaving them time to participate in the big fight. Michael grinned.

_This is gonna be fun._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ohhhh boy, an update on updates (I change my schedule a lot, don't I?)

Definitely Updating Wednesdays, and this one is SUPER late because of State Championships and another story I am making with a friend (If you want me to post it on FF, leave a review saying so, but it's an original)

This is more of a filler than an actual chapter, but this now means theirs only one more big fight before the main plot begins! Woo Hoo!

Question: Asides from your own character, who's your favorite? Mine is definitely Mellon Vasilias. (Don't worry I love them all)

See ya next time,

DragonsHero2


	9. Ch9: A drink with friends

"You're helpless as well," Cyra said, smirking a little at Alex's attempts to make her laugh as she sat on the bed.

"But really, thank you for seeing me."

"I'm not a damn therapist, just so you know." He responded, pouting a little at her as she laid down across from him.

"But what's bothering you?"

"Can I be honest with you?" She asked hesitantly, unsure whether or not she could tell Alex.

"Of course," Alex replied seriously.

"I haven't been feeling myself lately, I haven't been as... open. For some reason when I open my mouth my tongue won't let me say what my brain wants me too. It's horrible. Like a nightmare."

"Then wake up," Alex said, rising off of his bed and walking over to where she was lying down.

"What?" She said, a confused look on her face.

"You said it's like a nightmare, right? So you have two options. Keep sleeping, or wake up. Now leave, and come back when you have made your decision."

While talking, Alex had grabbed Cyra's wrist and dragged her towards the door of the cabin. After he finished his sentence, he opened his door and pushed her out of the cabin.

"Don't come back until you've made your decision," he reminded her before slamming the door and sliding down on his back until he touched the floor.

_Shit,_ he thought. _That probably didn't help at all._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nick~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick had gotten out of the infirmary a few minutes ago, fully healed thanks to the help of Ambrosia and Nectar. However, it couldn't heal everything, and his sore hand was a sign of that.

_That was a brutal punch,_ he thought to himself.

Jack walked over to the cabins when he saw one of the Apollo girls thrown out of the Hades cabin, a bewildered look on her face. Nick patted her shoulder when they crossed paths, saying,

"Normally they don't come out until the morning. You must have been good." He said, a smile covering his face.

However, it soon disappeared when Cyra put the tip of an arrow against his family jewels.

"Shut up pervert." She said, withdrawing the arrow once she was sure he had gotten the message.

Nick remembered how to breathe once she had left, not realizing that he had held his breath the whole time she was there.

Nich walked up to the cabin door, knocking softly on the bone-like structure.

He heard shuffling on the other side before Alex opened the door a little and peeked out.

"Did you get rejected again?" Alex said, used to Nick coming over to complain.

Nick laughed.

"No, this time I'm here to make sure you get some rest. There are rumors of it being a free-for-all, and I want to make sure you are ready to get your ass whopped." Nich said, a smile on his face.

"Shut up Nick," Alex said, a smile showing itself in his lips.

"We all know that the record is 55 to 27. And the only reason you have that last one is because you and Jack got me on my way back from the showers."

Nick scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly chuckling.

"So, what's the deal with her?" Nick said, pointing out behind him.

"Also, let me inside. It's cold out here."

"Oh, right," Alex said, opening the door and standing back.

"Cyra came in asking for help with how she would think of saying something and it wouldn't happen, then told me it was like a nightmare."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her to wake up," Alex said, burying his face in his hands.

Nick made a face of shock before he busted out laughing.

"Even I could have given better advice than that!" He managed to get out while laughing.

"Like hell, you would! You would do some mumbo-jumbo shit and tell her something like 'If you sleep with me your true potential will be unleashed' then try to have sex!"

Nick laughed harder, and even Alex started laughing.

"You know me too well. Where's my bed?"

Alex pulled a lever, and the bed Cyra was on before Nick entered flipped back into the wall, and another bed came out. This one was almost completely pink, down to the pillows and the mattress.

Nick stopped laughing at this sight, and Alex lost it.

"My poor babies! How could you!" Nick said, throwing an evil glare over at Alex.

Alex managed to hold himself together long enough to tell him that he had thrown in his white sheets with his red clothes.

"I will never forgive you," Nick said after his response.

"What if I give you a beer? Or a cigarette?"

"I'll take a beer, but you need to stop smoking."

"I know, I know," Alex said, pulling a beer out of a shadow and tossing it over to Nick while pulling out a shot glass and a bottle of vodka. He then tried to pull out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket, but Nick grabbed it and took it away before crushing it in his palm.

"Not in my presence Alex," Nick warned, taking a sip out of the beer.

Alex sighed before pouring himself a shot of Vodka.

"Wait," Nick said, looking at the bottle for the first time.

"Isn't that The Eye of the Dragon?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"Yup."

"That thing is worth 5.5 million! Do you not know how expensive that is?"

"You do know my father is also the god of wealth, right?" Alex asked.

"My _father_ could buy the whole company if he wanted to," he added, spitting at the word father.

"That's great. Gimmie a shot too." Nick added, salivating over the idea of its taste.

"No."

Nick and Alex were about to start arguing when the front door was blasted forward.

Standing in the doorway was Jack, his clothes torn, covered in mud, and his skin was blooded and burnt.

"I got him," He said, before lifting Ruby by her tail in his left hand and throwing her at Alex.

"And I want a shot too."

"NO ONE IS GETTING MY DRINK!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Suprise surprise, Alex isn't perfect.**

**Also, Nick, Jack, and Alex are all childhood friends, which kinds explains why Nick and Jack have a bunk in the Hades cabin.**

_**Yes,**_**they are all underage, both for drinking and smoking.**

_**No,**_**you should not drink underage, and you should ****_NEVER_**** smoke.**

**Anyhow, I will update my original story here once we have the first chapter done, but updates will be even more random than this story.**

**See you next time,**

**DragonsHero2**


	10. Ch10: Pranks and a phone call

They got his drink. Nick had managed to hold off trying it until Jack had taken a shower.

Alex stood on his porch, sipping water while Nick poured shot after shot for himself and Jack.

_I should probably get Vladimir. _He thought.

_Yes._ Ruby replied.

Vladimir is the 20-year-old son of Mercury who had decided to stay at camp to help defend and counsel after the last Camp Director died.

He is also Russian, which is why Alex debated whether he would stop Nick and Jack from drinking or if he would join them. Alex sighed.

_Only one way to find out._

He went back inside and found Ruby lying on his bed, covering her head, and picked her up and took her outside.

"You know what you need to do for me." He whispered in her ear.

Ruby took off towards the Big House, flying as fast as she could away from the noise that Jack and Nick were making.

Alex sighed and went back inside his cabin, remembering that some people in the Aphrodite cabin would be out looking for someone to spend the night with.

Alex shuddered at the thought.

Once inside, he closed the door, sighing wearily as he stumbled to his bed.

Nick laughed along with Jack as they set the empty bottle of Vodka on the table.

"He's going to absolutely kill us," Nick said first, filling the empty container with Kool-Aid.

Alex chuckled as he imagined the look on the grizzled man's face when he found out he'd been pranked.

Jack and Alex spent the next couple of minutes preparing the room so it looked like they had a wild party, while Nick continued to fill up the bottle with the kid's juice.

When Vladimir finally came, all three of the boys were spread all throughout the room, seemingly passed out.

Vladimir took a careful step into the cabin of the least forgiving god as not the wake up the three boys. He spotted the bottle in the hand of the boy closest to him, and he carefully reached out to take it.

_This had better be worth it,_ he thought to himself grumpily, having being woken by a scaley little demon jumping on his face.

_The same one lying on… Alex?_ He thought with a puzzled look on his face.

He mentally shrugged as he took a swig out of the bottle, preparing for the smooth liquid to wash his dry throat. However, when the flavor hit his tongue, he realized something terrible.

"You little shits!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, screaming at the three boys who had started laughing their heads off in front of him.

He flung the almost-full bottle at the one who had held the glass when he first came in, who unfortunately dodged to the right.

"Clean this up or you'll have kitchen duty for the rest of the year!" he shouted as he left the cabin, slamming the door in his wake.

The three boys howled in laughter, even as he was long gone.

Alex snapped his fingers, wiping a tear from his eye as the mess melted into the shadows.

"Now we have to really get to bed, I've got an ass-whooping to administer tomorrow," Alex said as he curled up under his covers.

"Dream on," Nick replied already dozing off under his pink covers.

Soon, Jack was left sitting on his bed while the other two were asleep.

Ruby curled up in his lap, looking for attention.

Jack let out a little chuckle as he started to pet her head, slowly letting her fall asleep before laying on his back himself and slowly passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Final battle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The stadiums were abuzz with excitement when all of the contestants entered. Standing apart from each other in a circle was Kyria, Alex, Michael Lodato, who was staring at Alex, Michael Sanders, chatting with Nick, Cyra, and finally Nick. After about half an hour, Chiron stood at his podium and cleared his throat. The stands immediately quieted down as he prepared to speak.

"Instead of this being a one-on-one or a two-on-two, this year it's going to be a free-for-all. It begins… Now!"

Everyone immediately sprung into action, picking out a target for themselves.

Nick and Alex jumped towards each other at the same time, their weapons causing sparks to fly as they traded blows.

Michael Sanders sprung at Michael Lodato, causing the latter to rapidly defend himself from the flurry of attacks that came withs Michael's surprise attack.

Cyra, seeing that Kyria was the only person left to fight, immediately fitted an arrow onto her bow and flung it at Kyria.

Expecting this, she used her telekinesis to push the arrow off-course and started flinging fireballs at Cyra, causing her to leap away from the red flames. Cyra fitted another arrow on her bowstring as she went in for her next attack.

Michael Lodato was having a hard time keeping up with Michael's attacks at first, but as time went on he could block easier and slowly began pushing for the offensive.

Eventually, Michael Sanders was soon trying his best to keep himself from loosing, taking small hits along his arms and face in order to block the more fatal cuts. The son of Timorous began using his powers to try and slow the son of Hermes down a little, hoping that the added fear and pressure from his powers would cause him to falter. It worked, and Michael Lodato soon overstepped in a thrust, giving Michael Sander an opening in which he could stab at the younger Michael's exposed stomach.

Alex and Nick were having the most impressive and noisy battle, with words almost as sharp as their weapons being flung at each other. Each time their weapons crossed, they would spit insults at each other before spinning away and preparing for their next attack.

While Alex swung his blade horizontally, Nick used the flat end of his blade to deflect the blade towards the ground while continuing his banter.

"My grandmother swings harder than that! Put some backbone into it!"

Once the attack had been deflected, he barely waisted a second before swinging the blade straight down towards Alex, seemingly attempting to cleave him into two.

"What's wrong?" Alex taunted. "Can't find anyone to 'ax' out?"

Nich growled in annoyance as he kicked off of the ground and flung himself to the side in order to miss a swing from Alex.

"I swear to the gods of Olympus I will-"

BRING! BRING!

Alex held out his hand as he pulled a phone from his pocket.

"I could swear this thing was silence-"

Alex's voice cut off as soon as he was who it was from, his hands trembling.

Nick wasn't sure what stopped him from attacking right then. Maybe the way Alex looked at his phone, the trembling hands, or the way he could almost _hear_ him going _pleasenopleasenopleaseno _under his breath, but he put his weapon in the dirt and looked around, catching his breath.

"Hello?" Alex asked, his voice almost hitching on the word.

"Is this Mr. Kukucka?" a lady asked from the other side of the call.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He responded, his mind running wild with the possibilities.

"This is the Bellevue Hospital Center, and… It's about your brother…"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**This maybe be three weeks or so late, but better late than never, right?**

**Ooooh boy, this next part is one my most and least favorites, and you'll soon find out why.**

**My other story is out! The introduction is horrible, but the rest of the book is going to be less so, but it probably won't update until this one is finished.**

**I had to take the hiatus to replan the "Arcs," so to speak, and some of the stuff in between.**

**See ya soon, **

**DragonsHero2**


	11. Ch11 Big fights and gas

Michael Lodato decided that while fighting the other Michael was fun, he would still have to get through at least one or two other people in order to win, and fighting an extended battle would only drain his energy further. Michael slid Michael Sanders' blade off of his own, causing the older boy to overstep and stumble towards the son of Hermes, who was prepared for this.

Flipping into the air, he pulled out his nunchucks as he threw his sword to the side, conveniently hitting a little needle that was speeding towards him. However, Michael Sanders was not so lucky as he got both a Celestial Bronze nunchuck in the back of the head and a Stygian Iron needle right in his spine.

"That's weird." Michael Sanders said, standing to his feet.

"I can't feel jack sh-"

Michael's face went pale as he dropped to his knees, eyes glazing over as he fell forward, the son of Timorous passing out as the pain and blood loss took its toll.

Michael Lodato looked at the boy, noticing a cut right below his neck, right in the space between his spine ligaments.

"Hello?" Michael asked, poking him with his sword.

"Hellooooo?"

Michael was shoved to the side as a daughter of Apollo reached for the unconscious boy, immediately yelling for more help.

"What's happening?" Michael said to himself before being flung across the room, the wind knocked out of him by an unseen attacker as his sword spun away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyria/Cyra~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyria was having a surprisingly hard time dealing with the small, versatile daughter of Apollo as he hopped around shooting arrows at her. While the arrows could be pushed to the side or broken without any problems, the constant fireballs were causing her to expend a ton of energy.

"This is getting tedious! Come on and let me beat you already!" She shouted, flinging yet another fireball at her as a bloody tear traced down her right cheek.

"Why don't you give up instead?" Cyra retorted, flinging an arrow at Kyria once again.

"Also, you're crying."

"I am not crying!" Kyria roared, deciding to curse her.

Wiping her face, she raised her glowing hands as she prepared to cause her to vomit and become nauseous. As she was starting to use her powers on Cyra, the daughter of Apollo shot an arrow directly into the other girl's arm.

"That was pretty smart," Kyria said, wincing.

"Unfortunately, you failed."

A fireball the size of a boulder came spiraling down from above Cyra's head, scorching some of the people in the stands. Cyra crouched down, having run out of arrows, and covered her face. The fireball disappeared as Kyra's vision doubled and went blurry, the girl eventually passing out.

Cyra stood up and looked around, wondering why there were so many people screaming, then noticed a needle speeding towards her. She ducked, dodging the attack, before having a body slam into her, causing her to pass out. The last thing she saw was a curved, blurry blade, swiping down towards her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Short chapter, but I'm trying to get over writer's block.**

**See ya next time, **

**DragonsHero2**


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT

**This isn't a chapter, just an announcement.**

**I, as the author, didn't like where this story was headed. I made it confusing even to myself, and eventually, I fell into a huge writer's block. I will be remaking this story later, but for now, I have another story I'm writing based on a Roleplaying forum I joined a while back. If you want, you can check it out. When I decide to rework this story I will send everyone who participated in the SYOC portion of this story a PM to the new story. **

**See ya next time,**

**DragonsHero2**


End file.
